


AJ

by Mswriter07



Series: The AJ series [1]
Category: Takers (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Gordon's away, John gives a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AJ

Pushing AJ against the club's bathroom wall, John was cursing Gordon in his head for that stupid last minute business trip that left him the baby sitter, and he pressed his mouth to AJ's growling in the back of his throat. AJ gasped into the kiss and John took advantage of his open mouth sliding his tongue inside. He tasted AJ's drink of choice - a screwdriver and for a minute wondered how many the younger man had but kept moving things along. He tossed the hat away with a squeak of a protest from AJ but just sent a small glare his way just in case he opened his mouth. 

He had already tossed his jacket to the floor and pushed AJ's off his body. AJ went to undo John's tie but John said, "Not yet. You first."

AJ swallowed and said, "You want me completely naked?"

"Strip. We don't have a lot of time." John said.

As AJ stripped out of his clothes he asked, "Are you and G doing all right?"

"We're fine. Now hurry up."

AJ finished and saw John had taken his shirt off but nothing else. John's eyes travelled over AJ and thought to himself that AJ was a poor substitute for Gordon but for the lesson he'd have to deal. AJ wanted Jake so John was giving him a crash course in male intimacy - the club just happened to be the opportune moment to pull AJ away from the group for about 20 minutes, well 15 now, John growled.

"Turn around."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

John pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard - one hand clenching the back of AJ's head. AJ moaned and John flipped AJ around where he was pressed against the wall. John pressed his clothed erection between AJ's ass cheeks and buried his face in his friend's neck. "You want this?" John whispered.

AJ arched against John and groaned, "Yes. Please?" AJ didn't think he was so close to begging but didn't care.

John reached into his pant pocket for a small packet of lube he brought with him and tore it open. He kept AJ pinned to the wall and with his free hand prepped AJ quickly. When he was sure that the intrusion wouldn't be painful he kept his slick fingers inside while his dry hand worked his pants apart. They fell to the ground after John pulled the condom out of his pocket. 

John kissed along the back of AJ's neck and said, "I need two hands so stay perfectly still and when you feel me press in take a deep breath and let it out when I'm all the way in."

All John got was a nod and some whimpering when he pulled his fingers free. He put the condom on and slicked himself with the last of the lube before he grabbed AJ's hip with one hand and guided himself in with the other. He was as gentle as he could be - breaking in some one's ass that hadn't been touched like this was tricky. With Gordon he happily played bottom only because he let Gordon lead like that in the bedroom - himself occasionally fucking Gordon but with other men he led and that's all there was to that. 

With AJ, he was tired of him moping around looking at Jake longingly when he thought no one paid attention but John had noticed - hence them fucking in the club bathroom. John brought his hand up and grabbed AJ's hair and pulled his head back. John's mouth attacked his jawline and suckled his earlobe as his thrusts grew more frantic. Gordon was John's best and main lover but even so John was planning how to get in AJ's pants again - he watched his dick disappear between AJ's ass cheeks and the muscles contracting around it were just right. John buried his face in AJ's neck and panted, "Just like that. Fuck your ass is a natural."

AJ kept the motions up and moaned as John's fingers twisted his hair tight and his other hand bruising his skin. He had his hands flat against the wall and his dick was untouched, pressed hard against the wall, and it wasn't complaining one bit. John changed the angle and AJ was pressed harder into the wall as John managed to speed up with their current positions. "Right there...whatever the fuck you hit...do it again." AJ rambled.

John chuckled and bit along the back of AJ's neck. It had been a long time since he felt this in control with a sex partner - he loved Gordon but he hoped he didn't make a mistake taking AJ's guy virginity. He was keeping the sex rough but good and AJ seemed to be in heaven with with every bruise, tug and shove that John gave him. John felt AJ's ass clench tighter around him and knew he was getting closer so he said, "Come for me baby." His teeth chewing the corded muscle in his neck shot AJ over the edge.

As the come coated AJ's front and the wall he panted, "Holy fuck."

He was pushed farther into the stickyness when John let out a quiet growl and snapped his hips hard when he felt his orgasm explode. "Fuck AJ." God help him he wanted to take AJ back to his house and fuck him properly but then his mind went back to Gordon and he growled as he disposed of the condom and gave AJ a few wet paper towels to clean himself up with.

AJ looked at John and said, "I'll feign sick and you can take me home if you want." He was dressing carefully because his ass still felt the rippling motions from John's dick and he could feel himself start to get hard again. He swallowed and finished dressing as John splashed water on his face, trying to get back his control. AJ knew he was fucked just by glancing at John's reflection.

"Hurry up and don't forget your hat." _'To hell with the consequences'_ , John thought. He was going to take AJ back to the young man's house and fuck them both senseless. 

Before they left the bathroom AJ pulled John into a kiss and said, "Thank you."


End file.
